<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is that my shirt? by SharkGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648583">Is that my shirt?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl'>SharkGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts 2021 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriend Shirt (sort of), Childhood Friends, Drabble, M/M, Pining, Quote drabble, Rain, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Teasing, wet clothes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d been at ‘S’, both ready to challenge their old friend to a beef, when the sky opened up. It was a scramble after that and Joe had ended up giving Cherry a ride home, since his place was closer.</p><p>And now they were standing in his entryway, dripping onto the floor. </p><p>“Well, don’t just stand there,” Cherry said after a moment. “Get us some towels. Who raised you?”</p><p>A Matcha Blossom quote drabble request from tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts 2021 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is that my shirt?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello again!! This time I had two lovely anons with the same request~<br/>Matcha Blossom #4 "Is that my shirt?"<br/>And since this technically counts as two, it's okay that I went over my word count, right? Right??</p><p>Beta'd by my awesome sibling, JD~<br/>Please enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I knew I should have listened to Carla,” Cherry groused, wrapping his arms protectively around his board as Joe fished into his soaked and now very much skin-tight pocket for his key. They were drenched. “I had her check the weather forecast and everything,” Cherry continued.</p><p>“Yeah, well, she said it was only a sixty percent chance,” Joe offered, unlocking his door and stepping inside. Cherry followed, without waiting for an invitation. “Besides, it wasn’t like Adam had called it, so--” </p><p>Cherry harrumphed, glaring up at Joe through the bangs plastered to his forehead.</p><p>They’d been at ‘S’, both ready to challenge their old friend to a beef, when the sky opened up. It was a scramble after that and Joe had ended up giving Cherry a ride home, since his place was closer.</p><p>And now they were standing in his entryway, dripping onto the floor. </p><p>“Well, don’t just stand there,” Cherry said after a moment. “Get us some towels. Who raised you?”</p><p>Joe rolled his eyes and, after slipping off his shoes, he walked down the hall to grab towels from the linen closet. When he returned, Cherry grabbed one and immediately started drying his board. Honestly, the tech maniac. </p><p>While his childhood friend fussed over his robot girlfriend, Joe shrugged off his jacket, wincing as it plopped heavily onto the floor. He’d have to mop later. But right now, he needed to get out of his sopping clothes. He dropped his pants next and then peeled off his underwear and socks. It was not a pleasant feeling, but at least he could dry himself off now.</p><p>“You could have gone to your room,” Cherry’s voice caught Joe’s attention just as he wrapped the towel around his waist.</p><p>He turned toward him, quirking a brow. “You already made me drip down the hallway. You expect me to flood the entire apartment?” It was dark. He hadn’t turned the lights on yet. But the faint magenta glow from Cherry’s board gave Joe the impression that he was blushing. </p><p>“Anyway,” Cherry changed the subject. “I’m borrowing an outlet.” But before he could take a step, Joe reached for his arm, halting him.</p><p>“What did I say about dripping all over the apartment?” he asked, holding his hands up when Cherry jerked away from him. “Here, hand her over and I’ll plug her in.”</p><p>Hesitantly, Cherry passed his board to him. “Very well,” he said, fingers still gripping the edge. “But do be careful with her, she’s--”</p><p>Joe clicked his tongue with a shake of his head. “Come now, Kaoru. I’m always gentle when women are involved.” He shot him a wink, ignoring the daggers glared his way, and went to set Cherry’s precious Carla to charge.</p><p>When Joe returned, Cherry was still in the entryway, doing his best to wring out his hair and towel himself down.</p><p>“You know, you’ll find you dry a lot easier if you take off your wet clothes,” Joe suggested.</p><p>Cherry sighed. “Unlike <em> some people </em>, I don’t just strip off my clothing whenever the opportunity arises.” But despite having all that heat in his words, even the Great Cherry blossom couldn’t hide the fact that he was shivering.</p><p>“C’mere,” Joe said, reaching out and taking the towel. But Cherry didn’t budge. “Don’t be stubborn, Kaoru,” Joe ground out. “Your scrawny ass is going to get sick.”</p><p>That got him. He drew closer, poking Joe right in the center of his bare chest. “I’m not scrawny, you puffed up half wit.” He jabbed him with every syllable. It kind of hurt. Not that Joe would admit it.</p><p>“Listen, I get it,” Joe said instead, taking a step back. “You don’t want to get naked in front of me.” He gave an overexaggerated sigh. “We can’t all be this confident in our physique…” He flexed just for good measure. “So, I’m going to hop in the shower,” he said. “In the meantime, you can get undressed and then it’ll be your turn. Sound good?”</p><p>Cherry didn’t look his way, but nodded. Now, was that so hard? But Joe knew when to push and, as much as he liked to tease him, it was getting cold just standing there in a towel.</p><p>“I’ll be back in a few,” Joe said as he walked toward his bedroom. The shower felt amazing. He tended to run hot, so the near-scalding water was just what the doctor ordered after getting caught in a storm and standing nearly naked in the cool A/C of his apartment.</p><p>Once he was finished, he stepped out and grabbed a fresh towel. However, before he went back into his room, a thought occurred to him. Cherry would probably want to take a bath. So, being the oh-so-thoughtful childhood friend he was, Joe turned on the tap, making sure it wasn’t overly warm, and let the tub fill up. Then he went about his evening routine.</p><p>After brushing his teeth, flossing, and gargling mouthwash, the tub was nearly full, so Joe turned off the water and finally exited the bathroom. He figured Cherry would be pretty pissed at him for taking so long. But the fact that he prepared the bath should be enough to smooth things over.</p><p>“Hey, Kaoru,” he called, but didn’t find the other where he’d left him. With a frown, Joe walked back toward his bedroom. He didn’t remember leaving the light on, so maybe Cherry had gone in there. “Kaoru, the bath’s rea…” but the rest of the words died on his tongue.</p><p>There, sitting on the edge of his mattress with his legs crossed, his arms behind him supporting his weight, was Cherry. But it wasn’t just that the other was on his bed. No. He was wearing a green t-shirt that barely reached midthigh and hung loosely off of one of his shoulders.</p><p>Joe swallowed. “Is that my shirt?” he managed, gaze unintentionally being drawn to Cherry’s long, smooth, slender legs.</p><p>“Hmn?” Cherry, whose head had been tipped back, turned toward him, blinking his eyes open. “Took you look enough,” he complained before reaching a hand up to rub at his neck. “I was freezing, so I hope you don’t mind that I--”</p><p>“I don’t mind,” Joe said quickly and then shook his head. “I filled the tub for you.”</p><p>Now, he couldn’t be sure, but was that a slight flush on Cherry’s cheeks? “That was nice of you,” Cherry replied, standing up and walking toward him. The shirt slid down further, revealing more of his pale skin and the jut of his collarbone. “The least you could do, really,” he added, patting Joe on the chest. “I’ll be out in a bit. Think my clothes will be dry by then?”</p><p>Ah, so Joe was expected to do laundry, too, it seemed. Well, perhaps it was time to push...just a little. “Hard to say,” he answered, catching Cherry just before he walked into the hall. “But, you’re more than welcome to continue borrowing my shirt until then.” He smirked. “It looks real good on you, Kaoru.”</p><p>Nothing beat watching the blush spread across Cherry’s face and down his neck, tinting every inch of visible skin a light pink. Gorgeous. </p><p>“Shut it, you dimwitted gigolo!” he roared and then slammed the door behind him.</p><p>Joe chuckled. He was too easy.</p><p> </p><p><strong>BONUS Alternate Version:</strong> </p><p>Joe was glad they’d made it to Cherry’s house. Sure, they’d gotten pelted by the heavy rain, but at least they were inside for the worst of it.</p><p>“I’m going to take a bath,” Cherry announced after he’d dried Carla off and plugged her in for the night. “You can go when I’m done.”</p><p>“Gee thanks,” Joe muttered, but it fell on deaf ears.</p><p>After waiting for what felt like ages -- and fighting the chattering of his teeth -- Joe stripped off his drenched, frozen clothes and padded over to Cherry’s bedroom. He figured he’d just grab something until he could defrost in the bath.</p><p>But Cherry’s closet was full of traditional clothing. And while Joe felt confident that he could rock any style, they all looked far too fancy. Like he’d get a fan to the back of his head if he so much as touched them. </p><p>Luckily, he found a section of the closet with a few folded t-shirts next to pajama pants. They must have been what Cherry wore to bed. And so, beggars not affording the luxury of being choosers, Joe grabbed the baggiest pair of pants and what he thought was the largest t-shirt.</p><p>However, after pulling it over his head, he realized the mistake. “I feel like I’m going to Hulk out of this…”</p><p>“Kojiro, the bath is free--” </p><p>Joe turned and met Cherry’s wide-eyed gaze.</p><p>“...is that my shirt?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha, I love them so much! Thanks again to both of the anons who requested this prompt. I hope you all enjoyed it.</p><p>As always, please let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to hmu on tumblr <a href="https://jubesy.tumblr.com">@jubesy</a> or on Twitter @bySharkGirl~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>